disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
London
|shows = |games = 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue Cars 2: The Video Game Disney INFINITY 2.0 Kingdom Hearts Cars 3: Driven to Win |location = United Kingdom}} London is the heavily populated capital of England and the entire United Kingdom. It has been a recurring backdrop for Disney animated feature films and media over the years. Places of Interest *Big Ben * * *Tower of London Appearances Films *''Ben and Me'' *''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' *''Peter Pan'' *''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' *''The Sword in the Stone'' *''Mary Poppins'' *''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' *''Robin Hood'' *''The Island at the Top of the World'' *''Candleshoe'' *''Schoolhouse Rock!'' *''The London Connection'' *''The Great Mouse Detective'' *''Pocahontas'' *''Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World'' *''The Parent Trap'' (1998) *''Valiant'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'' *''Alice in Wonderland'' (2010) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''Cars 2'' *''Thor: The Dark World'' *''Alice Through the Looking Glass'' *''The BFG'' *''Doctor Strange'' *''Black Panther'' *''Christopher Robin'' *''Mary Poppins Returns'' Television *''DuckTales: "Dr. Jekyll & Mr. McDuck" *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: "Ghost of a Chance" *Gargoyles'' *''The Replacements'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Once Upon a Time'' *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' *''101 Dalmatian Street'' Disney Parks In the ride Peter Pan's Flight at Walt Disney World, Disneyland, Tokyo Disneyland, and Disneyland Paris, the guests fly over a miniaturized version of London. It has landmarks such as Big Ben and Tower Bridge, as well as Peter Pan and the Darling children flying across the moon. Video games *''Kingdom Hearts:'' London (specifically Big Ben) serves as part of the Neverland world. After successfully defeating Captain Hook, Peter Pan and Tinker Bell take Sora, Donald, and Goofy to the Big Ben Clock Tower. Sora then seals the Keyhole hidden in one of the Tower's clock faces. It is also here where Sora gains Tinker Bell as a summon. After beating the game, going back to Big Ben will engage the player in a fight with Phantom, one of the game's optional bosses. *''Cars 2: The Video Game:'' London is one of the locations where some of the missions take place. Since it is part of a simulation, all of the city's landmarks are a lot closer to each other than in real life. *''Disney INFINITY 2.0:'' London appears in the "Disney Treasure Hunt" level, where Aladdin follows the Guiding Star from Agrabah to Big Ben before he inadvertently turns into Tinker Bell and flies after the Star while Donald Duck is holding on to it. The city is also part of the Second Star to the Right skydome that is put into the Toy Box by placing the Second Star to the Right Power Disc on the Infinity Base. *''Cars 3: Driven to Win:'' One of the replicas of London from Cars 2: The Video Game, called "Buckingham Sprint", is reused in the game for several levels, with notable differences being that the location is renamed "London's Buckingham Sprint", every sign mentioning the World Grand Prix and Allinol is either replaced or removed, the fuel cans that give the player some boost are redesigned not to feature the Allinol logo, and the Queen and Buckingham Palace guards are absent on the shortcut that goes past Buckingham Palace. Gallery fr:Londres nl:Londen Category:Cities Category:Phineas and Ferb locations Category:Peter Pan locations Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks locations Category:The Great Mouse Detective locations Category:Pirates of the Caribbean locations Category:Cars locations Category:Valiant Category:The Replacements Category:The Island at the Top of the World Category:One of Our Dinosaurs is Missing Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Candleshoe Category:Muppet locations Category:Once Upon a Time locations Category:DuckTales locations Category:Gargoyles locations Category:Pocahontas locations Category:Mary Poppins locations Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates locations Category:Disney Kingdoms locations Category:Thor locations Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers locations Category:A Christmas Carol locations Category:National Treasure locations Category:Doctor Strange Category:Black Panther Category:101 Dalmatians locations Category:The Sword in the Stone Category:The Chronicles of Narnia locations Category:Tarzan locations Category:Schoolhouse Rock! locations Category:Disney Fairies locations Category:Saving Mr. Banks locations Category:Around the World in 80 Days locations Category:Alice in Wonderland locations Category:The Parent Trap locations Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Marvel Comics Category:Mickey and the Roadster Racers Category:Winnie the Pooh locations Category:Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero locations Category:The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Category:Spider-Man locations Category:The Disney Afternoon Category:Eternals Category:The BFG